


Happy Ending

by JokerzTriKz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerzTriKz/pseuds/JokerzTriKz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life never gave you reason to believe in the romantic "happy ever after." That is- until you meet Antonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my deviant art account and for a while there, it was a nightmare to literature. So now that I've edited it, and I don't feel so ashamed to have posted it, I hope someone can have a little enjoyment with this little story.  
> Enjoy and let me know if there is ANYTHING else I need to fix.

    So a tale can go, happy endings are the best result. Not in a case where it’s dire for a bad ending. Or at least that’s what you’ve believed. It was always thought by you that no matter what, happy endings were to cliché and happened much too often. You wrote stories commonly and the feedback had always said that they were exemplary.

    They had a plotline that was slow, always happy but in the end it seemed the protagonist could never achieve his goal and would instead give up or maybe die. Though some may argue that they were the worst, by everyone who told you anything about your stories, they were always good comments. Grant it though, maybe you just wrote these endings because they were thoughts on your life to come? Famous among bored readers but it seemed that you would never be able to achieve the one thing you’ve wanted just like your protagonists. Love; someone to care for you and in return to care for. 

    Yup, most of the time it was just sitting in the corner of the café you go into, staring out into space with an occasional spark of inspiration to where you would type for a matter of minutes before you would once again stare out to the busy streets just beyond the glass. Which in any case you were once again doing. You were devoted to work yes but that was only book writing and would it be a surprise that every story ended badly for the main character? Of course not. It was almost like a kind of revenge on fictional characters. Why should they have a good ending when the writer themself could not?

    With a sigh, you turned to your computer to begin typing up another story in which this time the protagonist is a fictional man in a fictional medieval world where he only wishes to become a knight. He does but then to go on a quest to prove himself he reaches the issue, saves the princess but is assassinated not long after he returns the princess to the kingdom by one of the top men that worked for the main antagonist wanting revenge for his death. Now you were just finishing that up and needless to say, getting ready for it to be edited and published out. 

    You finished one of the last paragraphs, saving and closing your laptop, sliding it back into your bag. It was a daily routine but now a cup of coffee sounded wonderful just as snow outside began to cascade down in powdery white cotton balls that fell just as heavily. Yes, a cup of coffee to pass the time so that way walking in such snow wouldn’t be so relentless.

    You went to the counter, ordered a cup of something sweet to excite your nerves before beginning back to your table as you waited, once again staring out into the world of wondrous white. You lost yourself watching it all. Snow was beautiful yet cold. It could be compared with many things or just the equal of some. Like how some men always ended up with a snow woman or how such beautiful things have their own bitter side to them. At that thought, you slipped out a notepad, writing it down. 

    “That was good.” You whispered to yourself. What? Such a thing could be used for a story later on that you could write. After a bit you put away your notepad, looking at the table. There wasn’t ever much anything to do anymore was there? At that thought you deflated. 

    What were you going to do with yourself if ever you retired? It was most likely the most probable thing if you ended up being the equivalent to a cat lady or man and a forty- no fifty year old virgin. You couldn’t help but laugh at yourself for such thoughts, shaking your head. 

    “Thinking of something funny?” A voice suddenly asked, scaring you out of your wits as you hadn’t even seen anyone around you. But as you looked up you saw a man, smiling down at you with a cup in his hand. The cup was as you assumed, yours and he was the one serving it. It took you a second to register him completely before nodding, taking the cup from him. You were blushing from having jumped at his arrival, looking down at the table. If it wasn’t already obvious, despite your age, you weren’t very much of a talker. 

    He chuckled, “Do you mind if I sit for a bit?” He asked, gesturing to the seat across from yours. At first you would have declined but seeming as he was very kind, you nodded softly, holding your cup of coffee in both hands stiffly. “I always see you in here. You’re always typing and you’re always alone.” He said, though he still had a smile and there was a heavy weight of a Spanish accent on his voice. “I figured that today I might as well come over to give you company today.” He said with a happy spark in his voice. It was sickeningly bubbly but for some reason, you liked it.

    You weren’t sure on what to say, not knowing him for one, and since you were awkward with talking in general anyway. “So what do you do?” The man asked, having already begun to feel the awkward tension rise. You shifted before clearing your throat, wanting to speak clearly. 

    “I’m a book writer.” You said simply, always a little short with words. 

    “Very nice.” He said with a warm smile, “What do you write about? What is your favorite genre?” He asked, causing you to clear your throat again. 

    “I’m more into different things but….I kind of have a taste for bad endings…” You said softly, taking a sip of you coffee nervously. It wasn’t often that people would talk to you or even the other way around but you didn’t want it to be any worse than it was. He rose an eyebrow. 

    “Why is that?” He asked yet another question. 

    “I…I don’t know.” You said softly, not quite sure on how to answer. It definitely wasn’t like you didn’t want to say anything you just didn’t want to flat out say, ‘Because I think that while my life sucks theirs should too’ In fact even that was off but you didn’t want to say that. 

    “That’s not good. I think Happy endings are always the best... Oh! By the way, my name is Antonio. Yours?” He said all too quickly. Though for you, you only shook your head and softly smiled. He was too much like a child, even his green eyes suggested that their light rarely ever went out. 

    “______, My name is ______.” You said softly, watching as he smiled brightly. “Amazing! Gracias, I will hope to see you soon!” He said brightly as he lifted himself from the chair across from yours before rushing back to the counter. You watched after him, taking in his features finally. He actually wasn’t all that bad looking. He had tanned skin and beautifully brown hair and but of course his constantly glowing green eyes. He was most likely the model for all dream-like desires but you were fortunate enough to see common sense in reality and be a little more in tune with other fantasies that didn’t often involve romantic interactions. 

    Looking out at the wondrous white land, you noticed that the snow let up, giving you a perfect chance of getting out and back to your warm home. Though as you stood, grabbing your things you noticed that there was something taped loosely to your coffee cup. There was a piece of paper that neatly said “Talk a little more”  with what looked like a phone number and in writing that curled like it too was overjoyed. 

    You looked to the counter to see the man with the Spanish accent beaming with a bright smile at you and waving. You smiled and shyly waved back before you readjusted your things and began for the door. You looked once more at the paper in your hand before slipping it into your pocket, tightening the scarf around your neck as you prepared to leave the café which was strangely beckoning you back inside with its new sense of warmth and longing.

~o~0~o~

    Weeks had passed, weeks that seemed much too long but you were just finishing the stages of publishing your book, the editing long since finished and now just the issue of running it around through people before it was approved now just getting it into printing. That’s all it was but you had already started on another story. Free time was something you had way too much of.  You were actually very tempted to go to the café today, but you weren’t feeling the best. Maybe just go and then leave? Run in for a to-go coffee and return? That sounded nice. 

    With that you slipped on your boots and a tan coat that stopped at your shins so you wouldn’t have to change from your pajamas. With that you slipped your wallet into your coat pocket. You had stopped in for coffee frequently, every day in fact and it seems that every time, your conversations with Antonio grew lengthier and even friendlier. Now in truth it almost made you want to see him more but like you could ever admit that and in the end it was always the excuse of coffee like it had always been.

    As you stepped from your house, the cold greeted you with a slap to the face though it felt nice to your head ache. Ironic how the cold was the reason you were sick most of the time but it was always what cured the worst of it. You wrapped your arms around yourself as the wind allowed the air to pierce even your coat, giving you more of an internal chill. You shivered at the feeling, quickening your pace as the warmth of the café called. Once your hand touched the door handle it was almost like instant warmth covered you but the real heaven was when you opened the door and walked inside.

    It was Christmas eve so it was nicely decorated with homey decorations from red ribbons twisted for coils that were lined with gold flecks, all strung across the ceiling to small golden pinecones leaning against each other on the coffee tables. Of course peppermint and mocha was a strong smell mixed into the usual smell of coffee. It was beautifully nice. You walked to the counter, lucky that there was no one lined up in front. Of course Antonio was there, a pencil upon his top lip as he sat in boredom. 

    “Bored already?” You piped up after watching him in mild amusement for a few moments. He looked up and his eyes suddenly beaming. 

    “_____! Nice to see you again! How is the publishing going?” He asked which in turn earned a half shrug. 

    “It’s almost finished, It should be finished printing by next week.” You said softly before he was once again smiling with his upbeat light. 

    “That’s good! So, do you just want the usual today?” He asked softly, lifting himself from the stool behind the counter. 

    “No, actua-“ 

    “Wait!” He said, suddenly interrupting you. “I’m gonna take off now! I just realized I get off here in a bit!” He said suddenly, interrupting you but you found it funny at his sudden outburst. “Just wait a second! I wanna take you somewhere!” He said quickly, causing you to blank. He wanted to take you somewhere? But where? Patiently you waited there, tapping your feet for a bit of entertainment before you heard the loud Spanish man returning clumsily and looked up to see that he did in fact seem to be tripping on his own feet as he quickly rushed forward.

    You stepped back a bit as he jumped straight over the counter, landing in front of you with a bright smile. “Alright! Vamonos! Let’s hurry and get out of here!” He said with a smile, pushing you for the door quickly. You obliged but looked at him strangely. 

    “Are you doing this when you’re not supposed to?” You asked suspiciously. He looked at you with to innocent of eyes, 

    “No, no, no, no! I am really off right now! Is it so bad that I want to take dear friend out somewhere?” He asked just as sweet. You only shook your head, a smile gracing your lips happily. 

    “No, it’s not. Just making sure you weren’t being lazy.” You said with a smile. Antonio let out a hearty laugh, the snow falling around him almost making him look angelic. With those thoughts you instantly pulled out your notebook, writing down a possible situation. 

    “As he laughed, she could only stare as she thought that it made him look remarkably beautiful with the snow falling around with such grace that it danced. Angelic and pure, even time seemed to slow as it was trying to prolong the-“ 

    ‘Oh dear what is the word I’m looking for?’ You thought in distress, tapping the pencil to your lips as you thought before it clicked 

    “-trying to prolong the moment at hand.” 

    You smiled as it came to you before you noticed that Antonio was looking over your shoulder, eyes wide in curiosity as he read what you wrote. You slightly panicked, Closing your notebook and sliding it quickly back into your pocket. 

    “That’s rude you know, reading over people’s shoulders.” You scolded but he only smiled his usual smile. 

    “I couldn’t help it! But….You think me beautiful, eh?” He asked with a chuckle. 

    Your cheeks flushed before frowning, “Who said that was you, hm?” You asked softly, voice slowly sinking. 

    He laughed brightly before taking your hand, “Let’s hurry, it’s getting dark and they will turn the lights on soon!” He said childishly, starting to run and drag you along. At first you were reluctant to go so fast but after a bit you followed along closely. He was letting out a soft excited laugh as you drew closer to where ever it was you were going but needless to say you were strangely happy. Your heart felt warm, so much so that even the cold couldn’t seem to penetrate its warmth.  You soon smiled as well, laughing with him for no reason. 

    Soon you two had reached the area he wanted to go. It was with a large Christmas tree, decorated with lights that illuminated the square almost obnoxiously. It set in a calm and season smile that wanted to grace this town but with the sky dark it was almost romantic. Store lights glowed warmly and the smell of pine filled the air. It was almost like you couldn’t look away from the tree it was so beautiful. Even the snow had stopped for the moment so you could marvel at the scene. 

    Though you gaze tore from the tree as you felt something on you hand. At first your reaction was to slap at it but you soon noticed that it was actually another hand. Following the arm you saw, a warm looking brown coat leading up to a face you knew too well. Antonio was holding your hand though he wasn’t looking at you, he was staring at the tree, whether his cheeks were flushed in the cold or not you didn’t know. Grant it he looked amazing against the lights but it was still surprising. You stared at your linked hands before noticing Antonio was looking down at you with a soft smile. It wasn’t bright like the others, it was actually full of something else. Something you couldn’t quite place. It took you a moment before you realized he said something. 

    “W-What?” You asked, not meaning to stutter but as it happened you didn’t really care. Antonio smiled with a chuckle. 

    “I said Merry Early Christmas” He said though fell silent after a few moments. Not long later he began to speak again. 

    “Is It okay…If I kiss you?” He asked like he was just asking one of his normal questions. You on the other hand froze. Did he just ask what you thought he asked? 

    “W-….What?” You repeated yourself though to a new question.  

    “Can I kiss you?”  You blanked. So it was. 

    “Why do you want to kiss me?” You couldn’t help but suddenly ask, even if it was a little dumb. Antonio let out another laugh. 

    “Because, I’ve watched you from behind the counter for almost a year. I can’t help it if now that you’re finally here, within my grasp, that I want to kiss you. It’s like a balloon with too much air. And my love for you has been building up so much, even more lately, that it’s almost impossible to contain myself anymore.” He trailed off, though his smile was still as childish as ever. Your blush had escalated and with the lights around, it wasn’t at all covered. What could you say? No? You didn’t want to hurt him but….you didn’t want to say no either. What if this…this was your chance? You bit your lip unsure but your head and heart seemed made up already. 

    You looked up to Antonio, eyes swirling with emotions. Antonio almost grew doubtful but you made his heart fly as the only thing you did was bow your head shyly and nodded, a soft “Yes” passing your lips. His smile grew and he gave off a happy cheer, jumping up and fist pumping the air. You were smiling at him but when he turned to you, his beautiful green eyes staring into yours, you grew shy once more. He smiled brightly, cupping your face and bringing his closer to yours. You stiffened, feeling his lips on yours though he began to chuckle and pulled away. 

    “Come now, ________. Is that how to kiss someone?” He said kindly and in a joking way, another sweet smile gracing his face. You bit your lip a second but relaxed a bit. He smiled yet again before he lent back into you, his lips softly placed over yours again. As nervous as you were, you strangely melted into the kiss. It was soft but it was bliss. 

    Well….Most of the rest went into your notepad as such: 

    “Who knew a heart could swell overwhelmingly just by the knowledge of feelings from the one you love? Had I known this before, maybe my life would significantly be different....but then again if it were different before this man of my own, then I would never have had the experience of a lifetime with a man so gentle and pure that even at the darkest of times, there are no shadows nipping at your heels. It is a feeling that even I cannot describe without disgracing its trueness.” 

~o~0~o~

    A matter of months had passed and you two were well…. Well you two were very happy together. The ideal couple for most. Antonio came over a lot, a dear, making dishes of delicious food that you would eat together for mini dates at home. The book you were working on at the moment was a difficulty. It didn’t come as easily as the others and you were always stumped after about fifteen minutes of writing. Almost every day you sat at the cafe hoping for some spark of inspiration but it didn’t come often. Now though you were reaching the end of it, the last chapter after so long of trying to complete it. 

    You were at home now, leaning on Antonio, typing out the last paragraph as he watched a romantic movie, glued to it like if he looked away his eyes wouldn’t go with him. His arm was around you in a lax way. He strangely found it comfortable to be a position like that but you didn’t question it as it was always the best when you were with him. He made your heart fly, even when you didn’t want it to. He gave you most of your inspiration, the cutest and the sweetest man you know could ever exist, and by how much you loved him back, he made your life, everything worth it. 

    As you saved your document you smiled and let out a breath. You slowly closed your laptop before placing it on the coffee table, turning to snuggle into Antonio further, starting to watch the movie, giggling at his soft bawling. 

    For the first time in a long while, you were finally writing out a good ending….more or less because you were granted one.


End file.
